1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle and a motorcycle including two paths as power transmission paths that extend from an engine to an output shaft of a transmission, and clutches respectively arranged in the two paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-85324 A discloses a vehicle of a dual clutch type. In the vehicle of the dual clutch type, two paths are disposed as power transmission paths that extend from the engine to the output shaft of the transmission. A clutch and a transmission mechanism are disposed in each of the two paths. That is, one clutch is connected with the transmission mechanism including gears for even gear levels, and the other clutch is connected with the transmission mechanism including gears for odd gear levels. The two transmission mechanisms include a common output shaft.
The transmission provided in the vehicle disclosed in JP 2009-85324 A is a transmission of a so-called dog clutch type. In the transmission of this type, the dog clutch (dog teeth or dog holes) is provided in each of the gears, and a gear pair including the two gears can be engaged with each other by the dog clutches. During normal running, a gear pair is engaged with each other in only one transmission mechanism, and all of the gear pairs are put in a neutral state (disengaged state) in the other transmission mechanism.
Upon receiving a shift command, a path to transmit a power is switched from one to the other. That is, the gear pair of one transmission mechanism in the engaged state is changed to the neutral state, and the gear pair of the other transmission mechanism is changed to the engaged state. Also, the clutch connected with the other transmission mechanism (the clutch that starts the power transmission by shifting) is transitioned from the disengaged state to the engaged state.
If a rotation speed difference occurs between a driving member and a driven member of the clutch when the clutch that starts the power transmission by shifting is transitioned to the engaged state, shift shock may be caused. For that reason, in order to prevent shift shock, the engine rotation speed in some cases is increased or decreased toward an engine rotation speed (hereinafter, referred to as “target rotation speed”) obtained by a shifting before the driving member and the driven member of the clutch are engaged with each other, where the target rotation speed is determined from a vehicle velocity during shifting and a gear ratio of the next gear level.
However, there arises a problem that it is difficult to engage the gear pair of the transmission mechanism which starts the power transmission by shifting with each other, depending on the timing when the engine rotation speed reaches the target rotation speed. Specifically, when the gear pair that is going to be engaged with each other after the engine rotation speed has reached the target rotation speed, the gear pair may not be smoothly engaged with each other.